Chip's Parisian Adventure
by Boolia
Summary: Chip runs away from the castle after getting into trouble three times in one day. He runs to Paris, and gets to see what a normal child does, like go to school, and he even meets his long-lost dad! Everyone at the castle is worried about him. Cogsworth and Lumiere go on a little adventure of their own in Paris with Philippe to bring him home. Stuff from both the 1991/2017 movies!
1. Part 1

Chip's Parisian Adventure

Part 1

 _Hi (or Bonjour)_ ; I'm Chip! I'm about to tell you the story of how I ran away, and experienced Paris for the first time ever (well, it's been so long that it seemed like the first time ever)! And guess what else? I also got to experience school life, and a child's life in Paris. And the best thing about this is I met my father!

But, I'm probably getting way ahead of myself. I better start at the beginning.

I woke up to in the cupboard where we sleep in. I saw that my brothers and sisters were still sleeping; so was my mama. I then saw that the tree outside was losing it's colorful leaves, and got excited. The first day of Autumn! I can finally look for a nice leaf pile to jump in! I didn't want to wake anybody up, so I got out of the cupboard, and leapt to the floor of the kitchen. I was about to leave, when our chef, Chef Bouche greeted me.

"Good morning, young Chip!" The stove said. I went over to him.

"Morning, Chef Bouche!" I greeted back. "What are you going to make this morning for breakfast?"

"I'm about to make a croissant, French bread, and coffee for the Master."

 _"Wow_! He'll really like those."

"He will. I try to please him every day, Chip. Because if I don't…" I laughed.

"I know. He'll go on a rampage, and demand better food."

"You got it. Where are you headed off too?"

"It's the first day of Autumn, so I'm going to see if there are any leaf piles I can jump in." The chef laughed.

"You go do that, Chip. The Enchantress may have all cursed us, turning us into the things we are, stripping you away of a normal childhood, but that doesn't stop you from having fun." I laughed again.

"No, it does not. Well, _bye_! I'm going to go now."

"You have fun, Chip!"

"I will!" I then left.

I then saw Babette, the feather duster maid, dusting the windows. I went over to her.

 _"Hi_!" I greeted. She stopped dusting to look at me. A big smile lit up her face.

 _"Chip_!" She said to me. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" I then gave her a sly grin. "Any plans with Lumiere?" Babette blushed.

"No, but that doesn't mean he won't surprise me."

" _Okay;_ _bye_! I'm going to jump in some leaves now."

 _"Bye_!" I left.

I then saw Cogsworth. We said good morning to each other, and I told him where I was going. I told him bye, and left.

"Just remember to ask permission first!" He called after me.

"I will!" I called back.

Sultan then ran up to me, barking.

"Hi there, Sultan!" I greeted. I would've petted him, but you know, no hands. I sighed.

"Oh, how I wish I could pet you." I told him. "But, it'll be hard, due to my lack of hands." I then had an idea. " _Hey_ , do you want to walk with me, boy?" Sultan barked again. "Okay." I went off again with Sultan by my side.

I then saw it. Out the window was the biggest leaf pile I have ever saw. I brightened up.

 _"Wow; look at that leaf pile!"_ Come on, Sultan. Let's jump in it." Sultan barked as we both ran off.

 _"LEAF PILE_!" I yelled, as I jumped into it. I laughed. Since I was small, just a few leaves went to the ground. I then saw Sultan about to jump. "Sultan, _wait!_ " But, the transformed dog didn't wait. He jumped, as I got out of there in the nick of time. Leaves scattered everywhere.

 _"Yay, Sultan_!" I cheered. "I give that a ten out of ten!" Sultan barked. I then heard someone clearing their throat. I looked behind me. It was Mama. I was guess that I was so distracted that I didn't see her and Belle. For some reason, Mama didn't look happy. I grinned innocently at her.

"Hey Mama, did you see Sultan's and my jump?"

"I did Chip, and I'm very disappointed in you." I frowned. Why was she disappointed in me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad at you because you let Sultan jump in without permission." Oh, yeah! That's what Cogsworth told me.

 _"But,_ Sultan was the one who made the leaves scatter, not me."

"But, who led him here, and agreed to look after him for the Master?"

This isn't fair! I shouldn't get in trouble for…"

" _Chip!"_ I sighed.

"Sorry, Mama."

"Chip, don't say sorry to me. Belle just finished raking the leaves into a leaf pile, and Sultan jumped into them, scattering the leaves. Now, she has to start over." I looked at Belle.

"Sorry, Belle."

"It's okay." Belle told me. She then looked at Mama. "He's just a kid that just wanted to have fun with his master's dog. I can start over. I don't mind." She looked at me again. "However, if he and Sultan keeps doing it, then we might have a problem. We have to keep our lawns healthy. That's why we rake them." I didn't know that, and I didn't know what she meant by that, but b _oy_ ; Belle is so smart! She must have read that in a book or something.

"I won't jump into any more leaves. I promise. Sultan won't either."

"Well, I'll tell you what. If you like jumping into leaf piles, how about I rake just one so you and Sultan can jump into it? The rest you two can't jump into."

 _"Wow! Really?_ You'd do that for me?" Belle nodded.

"Of course, Chip. I was a kid like you once."

"Thanks, Belle." Belle smiled. She laughed as Sultan jumped into her arms with a bark. He liked the idea of jumping into leaf piles too.

"Chip," Mama said to me. "You go inside. I'll follow."

"Okay." I said. So, Mama, Sultan, and I all went inside as Belle raked the leaves that once were in a pile that Sultan destroyed.

Later, Beast (his real name is Adam, but that's not what Belle and I call him) ordered coffee as he was eating breakfast. Mama poured coffee into me, and I went to Beast. Beast grabbed me, and sipped away. He then put me down, unfinished coffee still in me. He ate his food again, and I waited for him to sip from me again. I felt like playing football (soccer) today.

"Belle," I told her. She was sitting across from us.

"What is it, Chip?" She asked.

"I feel like playing with my football. Want to play with me?"

"Sure, Chip." She said to me. "Why don't you ask your mama and our friends? Maybe we can be on teams." I got excited about this.

"Sure!" I looked at Mama. She nodded at me.

"Sounds lovely to me." She responded. I remembered Beast. I looked at him. He was still eating his food. Should I go? What if he wanted me while I was away? I looked up at him again. He was still eating.

I decided to go. He'll just have to wait until I come back. I was about to leap off the table, when he called for me. I went to him, and once again, let him sip me.

He then placed me down. A little coffee was still in me. I went off the table, and about to go off again when he spoke to me.

"Hurry back!" He said. "I might need you again soon." I looked back at him.

"Don't worry." I told him. "I'll be back. I know exactly where it is."

"You better." I left.

I had just got the ball, a small hard ball, and rolled it in with my handle when he glared down at me. I looked at him. I could see he just finished his food.

"Where were you?" He demanded to know. "I finished my food, and was waiting for you."

"Well, this is a big castle, and I'm just a little teacup. I told you I knew where it was, but it still takes time."

"No excuses! Now, I want my coffee."

" _Okay; okay; sheech_ ; I'm sorry." I did one final push with my handle. Unfortunately, I pushed too hard, so it rolled over Beast's toes. He winced, and stopped it with his foot. He shot a look at me.

"I don't want to play, Chip." He said. "I just want my coffee." I hopped on over to him.

"Sorry." I apologized. I pushed the ball away again. It hit the wall, and came back. Unfortunately, it hit him just as he was picking me up, and it hit his foot. He yowled, dropping me. Coffee spilled out, and got all over him. We all gasped.

"I'm so sorry." I told him from where I was dropped. He shot a look at me again as I got back up.

" _Chip_!" He barked at me. "Look at what you've done to me!"

"I know, and I'm really sorry. So, if you just forgive me…."

" _NEVER!"_ He roared. I looked at him, scared. I shouldn't have been scared of his sudden outbursts, for it happens all the time, and I suppose I'm used to it, but I don't like it when he gets angry at me. I'm just a child, and to have an enormous beast snap at you like that, it's still scary.

" _Please, Master_." Mama pleaded with him. "Don't you raise your voice at my son. He's just a kid."

"Well, he should be punished anyway." Beast stated.

"It was an accident, and he'll never do it again." She looked at me. "Right Chip?"

"Right, Mama." I agreed. I went over to him. "Please, do you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Beast hesitated, growling.

" _Please, Master_?" Mama begged. Beast sighed.

"Fine. You're forgiven." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Let's go ask and go outside." Belle spoke. I cheered.

We went outside to set up our game. Mama, Cogsworth, five of my siblings, and I were on one team, and Belle, Lumiere, my other six siblings, and Babette were our opponents.

"Get ready to lose you candle tree!" Cogsworth said to Lumiere. "Because my team and I are going to crush you and your team, and leave you in the dust!"

" _Oh yeah_!" Lumiere challenged. "I think it'll be _you_ and _your_ team to lose. We will show you no mercy!" He looked at his girlfriend. "I'm going to win for you my Cherie Babette Fifi Plumette." Babette blushed at the mention of her full name.

"Oh _please,_ Lumiere!" She responded. "As long as we have fun, that's all that matters. And that's all I want."

"Babette's right." Belle stated. "Win or lose, it doesn't matter. We're here just to have fun."

"I suppose." Cogsworth said. "But I'll feel better when I crush the candelabra!"

" _Dream on_!" Lumiere said back. I find it silly that a kid like me can be more mature then adults like him on Cogsworth at times.

We won 20 points to 19! I think Belle let us win though.

" _Ha-ha_!" Cogsworth laughed. "We won! How does the taste of defeat feel like?"

"Well, as Belle says, it's just a game." Lumiere put in. He shook Cogsworth's hand. "And for that I say congrats. That game was _magnifque!_ " Cogsworth nodded in agreement.

"Ah yes, it was 'magnifque', because we beat you!"

"Whatever you say my clock friend."

" _Phew_!" Babette said. "That game sure can take a lot out of you. I'm exhausted!"

"Then let's rest, shell we?" Lumiere suggested to her. Babette laughed.

"Oh, yes!" She and Lumiere went off, so did Cogsworth and the others.

" _Wait_!" I called. "Don't you want to play some more? Maybe another game?" Belle bent down to me.

"Maybe later, Chip." She told me. "I think everybody wants to rest for a bit. I think you should too." I was disappointed.

" _Aw_ , alright." She stood back up, and left. Mama went to me.

"Cheer up, Chip." She assured me. "You did a good job out there. You should be proud." I smiled.

"Thanks, Mama." I said. "And I am." She then left with my brothers and sisters.

I didn't go in. I didn't feel like it. I'm not tired. I can stay out here if I wanted to. Besides, as my friends and family all rest, this will be a great opportunity to practice my moves, and prepare me for our second game. And with that, I kicked the ball around.

I looked up as I heard barks. A smile lit up my face as Sultan attacked me, slobbering me with his licks all over. I laughed.

"Sultan, do you want to play with me?" Sultan looked at me, and barked happily. " _Okay_!" I kicked the ball over to him, and he kicked it right back.

" _Okay_ ," I told him when we passed the ball for a while. " _Ready?_ I'm going to kick the ball really hard now." He barked, telling me he was ready. "Here goes!" I kicked the ball as hard as I could. The ball sailed off. Sultan ran out of the ball's path. The ball went straight to the to the window…and _CRASH_ , shattered it in a million pieces. I looked at it. _Uh-oh_! Mama isn't going to like this. I looked at Sultan who looked at me as if saying ' _Busted!'_

"Okay, Chip," I heard Belle's voice. "We're ready to play again!" I ran, and hid behind the side of the castle. Sultan went with me. I looked down at him.

"Sultan, _shhh_!" I whispered to him. I looked out. My friends and Mama came out.

" _Chip_!" Belle called for me. "Where are you? We're ready!" Cogsworth then saw the shattered window.

"The master is not going to like this." He observed. They all looked, and gasped. Beast then came out.

"I decided to play the game." He said. He noticed everyone looking at the window. "What is everybody looking at? I could see the anger in his face when he saw it rom behind. "Who did this?! Was it Chip?"

"Well, he was out here." Mama admitted. "But, let's not jump to conclusions. He's just a little teacup, so if he kicked the ball with all of his might, it wouldn't go too far. It could be any…."

 _"NOOOOOOO_!" He roared. "It _was_ him! Why, when I see that little troublemaker, he's going to get it."

 _"Please_ , Master, don't do anything rash. He's just a chi…" He shot a look at her.

 _"I don't care_! I'm sick of hearing that excuse. What he needs is discipline, and just a time-out won't be good enough."

"And I agree, I'll make him pay off for this somehow, probably when we'll all human again."

 _"NO!_ He'll pay for it now!"

"Okay, I'll go talk to him."

"And let me talk to him too. It's my castle he messed with."

"Okay, just don't use that bad temper of yours on hm."

" _I CAN USE WHATEVER TEMPER I WANT ON HIM_!" They all looked scared of him, as was I. Belle grabbed his paw.

"I think you need to sit down for a bit." She suggested, and dragged him away.

"I don't get it." Mama said. "Why would Chip not tell us if he did this? That boy sure got in a lot of trouble today. Why can't he be like his other siblings?"

"Let's just find the little lad, and get the answers later." Cogsworth suggested. Mama smiled up at him, and agreed. She and the others looked around, calling my name.

I know I shouldn't have hidden from them. I know I should just face my punishment, and get it over with. I can take a scolding from Mama, but she said about why I couldn't be like my other siblings hurt me a little bit. I can take a scolding from Belle, but not Beast. I don't want to even _think_ about what he'll do to me. Mama says to be nice to everyone, even when they're not nice to you, but sometimes, I can't help it. I didn't know what to do. I then had an idea.

"I think I should run away." I told Sultan. He looked at me, and I left.

Sultan ran after me, barking as I was in front of the castle. I looked at him.

"I don't want to run away Sultan, but I don't want to face Beast. You know what he's like." I went off again. He barked again, and I noticed him following me.

"No, Sultan, you have to stay here. It's bad enough that I'm doing this. Mama will be all in worry about me. I don't want her to worry about you too." He whined. "I'm sorry, Sultan." We shared one last hug, and I was off.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Chip

I was alone. I never have been alone before. I went into the woods.

It was still daylight out, but it still was scary. Some animal might attack me at any moment. What would I do then? I'm just a little teacup. All I can do is run for my life, and hope the animal will give up on me, or something.

I've been in these woods before, but with my Mama and the other servants when we were camping. We camped a few times, before the curse when we were all human, and during the curse with Belle.

I heard a growl. I gulped, and turned around, hoping it was Sultan, but probably not. I gasped when I saw a wolf!

I backed up. The wolf moved closer, snarling.

"N-nice wolf." I stuttered. "I'm not going to hurt you." The wolf didn't go away; it just kept on snarling. I screamed, and ran as fast as I could. The wolf ran after me.

 _What am I doing?! I can't outrun a wolf._ So, I hid behind a nearby tree, hoping the wolf would go away. But the wolf didn't. The wolf knew where I was. It shot a look at me. What can I do? It's pointless to try to run, but I had to get away from the wolf _somehow!_ I looked at the tree; how do I get up there? I was thinking of a way when the wolf charged at me. I screamed again, and ran for the wolf's tail. I jumped up, the tail going through my handle. The wolf noticed this, and ran in after its tail, trying to get me off. The wolf then whipped me off. I screamed as I hooked my handle through a tree branch.

 _Yes!_ The wolf can't get me now. The wolf looked at the tree. It growled, and left. _Yes;_ the wolf's gone! But, now what can I do? I can't die. I'm just a little boy. Mama and the others will be heartbroken! Well, I don't know about the Beast. He would if he had a heart. I know that sounds mean, but so what? He deserves it!

Maybe I can wiggle my way down. And so I did. I was moving, but slowly. I sighed. This is going to take forever, but if it's the only way I can get down, then I'm all for it! I resumed on moving, inch by inch. I must have looked silly, moving like an inchworm.

All of a sudden, a robin flew by, landing on my branch. It looked at me, curiously, and began pushing me with its beak.

" _Shoo; shoo_!" I said to the bird. " _Shoo;_ get out of here!" But the bird didn't listen. It just kept pushing me.

It then pushed me all the way off. I screamed as I landed onto the leaves on the ground below. I shook myself. I looked up, and all around. The bird was out of sight. I sighed when I figured it must have flown away. I sighed; I was now free from danger. I moved on.

I went to the town. I marveled at all the sights, and smelled all the tasty smells. It's been _years_ since I was in the town. It was so nice to be back! I then heard angry neighs.

" _HEY; WATCH IT!"_ Someone shouted. I looked up. It was a horse, raising its hoofs. I ran off.

" _NO; YOU WATCH IT!"_ Someone else shouted.

I ran to safe ground, catching my breath. I heard the same angry shouts, and looked out in the streets. The men were off their carts, and were yelling at each other.

I then was scooped up. I was face to face with a boy. He looked like my same age, if I was human that is. He looked at me. He saw that I was chipped, was confused, shrugged, and put me in his pocket.

No POV

"Did you find Chip?" Mrs. Potts asked Cogsworth when they met in the foyer. Cogsworth sadly shook his head.

"No, I looked everywhere. Several servants and I even looked outside in the gardens, but couldn't find him."

"Neither could we." Babette said, coming in with Lumiere. Beast came from behind them.

"That little troublemaker is nowhere in sight." Beast said. Mrs. Potts frowned.

"Oh, I see." She said mournfully. Babette went over to her.

"We'll find him." She reassured the sad mother teapot. "Don't you worry." Mrs. Potts smiled at her.

"Thank you, Babette."

"You don't suppose he ran away, do you?" Cogsworth questioned. Everybody looked at him.

"Why would he do that?" Beast wanted to know. Cogsworth looked at him.

"Now I'm not accusing you and saying you did it, Master, but I think you might possibly have something to do with it."

" _What_?! That's stupid! Why would I do a thing like that?! I would never do a thing like that!"

"Well, not intentionally. Say he _did_ break the window, he may be frightened of you."

"That's stupid as well. Why would he be afraid of me? He knows I'm a beast."

"It's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"Well, you do tend to have an anger issue, sir. You get really scary when you're mad. Maybe he was so scared, and didn't want to face you that he ran away."

"You're full of it, Cogsworth. I didn't do it. _I DIDN'T_!"

"I'm not saying you did. But, it's likely. I don't know another reason he could run away, do you?"

"He could- He could have just been sick and tired of staying here all the time, that he ran off."

"I think Cogsworth might be right." Lumiere said. Beast glared at him.

"You're taking his side?"

"Suppose he did run away because he was so scared of what you might do to him. Poor Chip. You should apologize when he's with us again."

" _What_?! Apologize?! He broke my window! _He_ should apologize."

"But, you frightened him enough times that he run away. Please Master, just do it." Beast murmured to himself.

"Fine!" Lumiere smiled. Babette then got an idea.

"Let's go ask the Enchanted Mirror to show him to us." She suggested. "We'll find him easier that way." He looked at Beast who only groaned.

"If we must." They all went to get the mirror.

"Babette." Lumiere told her. Babette looked at him.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"I was going to take you outside tonight to look at the constellations in the night sky, and watch the fireflies."

" _Oh, Lumiere_ ; how _romantic!_ But I think we should postpone it until we find Chip. It might take a long time." He nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you. Finding the boy is much more important. Oh, and that was a magnific plan!"

"Why, thank you."

"It's a wonder why we never thought of that before." Cogsworth said.

"That doesn't matter Cogsworth, as long as we find the boy, and everyone is happy." Cogsworth nodded with agreement.

"And if only the Enchantress left us a magic book where we could wish to be somewhere, and it'll take us. We can get to Chip much faster."

"If only. But, we have to make do with what we have, and do the best we can."

"I perfectly agree with you." And so, they went on.

Chip

The boy brought me into his school. I looked all around the one-room schoolhouse. _Aw, school_ ; how I missed it! I miss seeing all my classmates, and learning about interesting stuff. The teachers and staff were all so nice to me. It makes going to school all worthwhile.

The boy ran to a classroom. The teacher was taking attendance. He tried to sneak up to his desk without her noticing, but she did.

" _Bowdoin_!" She shouted at him. Bowdoin froze. "You're late!" He looked at her.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cadence." He apologized. "It won't happen again." He then sat down at his desk.

"That is what you said last time."

"Well, this time I mean it."

"Alright." She resumed with the attendance. A kid next to us turned to him.

"So, what did you do, this time, pooden?" He asked. "Did you wake up late again?"

"Shut up, Slaine."

"Did you pretend to be sick, but your mom ordered you here?" He noticed me in Bowdoin's pocket. "Why is there a teacup in your…?" Bowdoin stood up, and shot a look at him.

" _SHUT UP_!" He yelled. Bowdoin looked scared.

" _Bowdoin_!" The teacher scolded. "You can stay after class." Bowdoin looked at her, and sat down in his seat.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cadence." I frowned. Poor Bowdoin! I glared at Slaine. I remembered bullies like him. That part of school I didn't miss.

We learned about Napoleon Bonaparte, a French military leader who became general at 24! We also learned about other things. Learning about new stuff sure is interesting. I use to love learning when I was human, and still do. As a teacup, Mama homeschools me as well as my brothers and sisters _. Oops_! What I meant to say was she homeschools my brothers, sisters, and _I!_ We even take exams and tests after each subject.

NO POV

Once in the west wing, Beast grabbed the mirror. He had told Belle not to look anymore beforehand, so she went to the library.

"We wish to see Chip." Beast said to the mirror, and then bent down so the others could see as the magic mirror showed a vision of Chip in school with Bowdoin.

" _See_?" Beast said. "Chip's safe."

"Why is Chip at school?" Babette asked.

"But, he has to be with me." Mrs. Potts told the beast. "I'm his mother. Please Master, you had a mom too. Don't you remember?" Beast remembered the sad memory of standing beside his dying mother's bedside back in his youth when he was human.

"I know. And don't worry, I'll make sure you'll see your little boy again, besides the Enchanted Mirror." Mrs. Potts smiled. "But, we all can't go to town to look for him. You have to stay here in case I need you." Before Beast could announce a search party, Cogsworth spoke.

"I'll go find him." Beast looked at him.

"And I'll go too." Lumiere also volunteered. "I'll be useful at night."

"You two can take the mirror with you. And ride on Philippe. I'm sure Belle won't mind." So, they all went out of the room.

Once outside, Beast told Philippe about finding Chip, and about his two riders. Cogsworth hopped up into the pack on the horse's back.

"I bid you adieu mon amour." Lumiere told Babette. "For I will come back a hero." Babette laughed as he tipped her.

" _Oh, Lumiere_!" She said. Lumiere then kissed her. Cogsworth groaned, rolling his eyes.

" _Come on_ you Casanova" The clock said. "The clock's ticking!" Lumiere then hopped in beside him and the mirror in the pack.

"Then why are we stalling?" Cogsworth rolled his eyes again as the candelabra looked at Mrs. Potts. "We'll get your boy back in one piece. I promise." Philippe then took off. The others watched as they disappeared in the distance.

"Good luck." Babette said.

"Find Chip." Mrs. Potts begged.

Chip

After school got out, Bowdoin was about to leave when Mrs. Cadence reminded him that he had to stay after. He groaned, and went to the teacher.

He had to write 'I will not say 'shut up' to a classmate' 100 times on the chalkboard. He complained after 50, and said that his arm was tired, but the teacher told him to keep going otherwise he'll have to do 200 tomorrow. So, he quit complaining, and did another 50. I'm so glad that I never had to do this back when I was human.

Finally, he was released. We went all the way to his house. There, we saw his parents, or what I assumed as his parents anyways. A little girl was also there in a bonnet. The parents didn't look happy.

" _Son_ ," His father began. "You're late."

"I'm sorry." Bowdoin apologized. "Mrs. Cadence had me stay late."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"He's lying!" The little girl piped up. "I just know it!" Bowdoin shot a look at her.

" _Shut up, Saline!_ " Saline looked like she was about to cry, then looked at her parents.

"Mama, Papa, Bowdoin told me to shut up."

" _Bowdoin_!" His father scolded. "That's not nice. Apologize to your sister right now." Bowdoin looked at his father.

" _But…"_

" _Bowdoin_!" Bowdoin sighed.

" _Fine_!" He looked at his sister. "Sorry, Saline." Saline smiled.

"Apology accepted, my dear brother!" Bowdoin looked at his parents again.

"I yelled 'shut up' to a classmate, and that's why I had to stay late."

"Well, your mother and I are disappointed in you that you did that, son." Bowdoin hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"You'll get your lashing later. Do you have any homework?" Bowdoin looked at his father again, and shook his head.

"No; I do not." That was a lie! The reason why I know it was a lie was because Mrs. Cadence reviewed tonight's homework before the end of the day. The father smiled.

"Perfect; we can help celebrate your mother's birthday as planned."

First, we took a boat ride along the Seine River. It was amazing, seeing all of the sights. Mama took my siblings and I once, and I loved every minute of it! And I still do now! Wait, was that Lumiere and Cogsworth riding in Belle's pack of her horse that just zoomed past? _Ah well_! I resumed looking at the scenery.

Next, the family had supper at one of the most expensive resturants in all of Paris! After we ordered, Saline looked at me, and asked his brother about why he had a chipped teacup in his pocket.

" _Shoot_!" He cursed. "I forgot it was still in there!" He looked at his parents. Luckily, they were too busy having a conversation with each other to notice.

He took me out, and showed me to her.

"It's a gift for Mama. Don't tell." She looked puzzled.

"Why is it chipped?"

"Because I found it like that on the street." She looked even more confused.

"On the street?"

"Yes, now promise not to tell."

"I won't."

"Good." He put me back in his pocket as the first course came. Seeing all of the food made me think of Lumiere. Too bad he can't just pop up, and sing to them. I wonder what they'll think if a talking candelabra just popped up out of nowhere, and stated singing away. They will be frightened at first, and then entertained! I missed the others too.

The food looked really good. There was Baked Camembert, Poulet Basquaise, Pissaladiere, Fondue Savoyarde, Tartiflette, Gougeres, and more! I wish I could eat some, but then they'll see me, and get suspicious.

After they were done, they went to Notre Dame. Mama took my siblings and here once. It never changed a bit!

"Do we have to do this?" Bowdoin complained.

" _Bowdoin_!" His father scolded him. "It's what your mother wants. Plus, you don't have homework, so you can do this!" Bowdoin sighed.

" _Fine!"_

We were at the top of the cathedral. The Papa was the priest so that's why we were allowed. Saline and Bowdoin rushed to see the view.

" _Wow_!" Saline marveled. "Look at the view; it's wonderful! Isn't it, big brother?"

" _Yeah_!" He agreed. His mother sighed.

"This is truly breathtaking." The mama observed. "This is the best birthday present a mother could ask for."

I wanted a better view. So, without thinking, I hopped out of Bowdoin's pocket, and jumped onto the railing to look _. Wow_! Bowdoin's mom is right; this view _is_ breathtaking! I looked down below, and couldn't help but giggle. The people down below look like ants from up here! I looked at the gargoyles. It's a shame those gargoyles aren't alive. They'll say the view was awesome too.

Then I lost my balance, and fell off the building. I screamed as I saw Bowdoin look down at me, absolute horror in his eyes.

No POV

Lumiere and Cogsworth watched in horror as Chip fell stories to the ground.

"Let's catch him, Philippe!" Lumiere shouted to the horse. " _Tout de suite;_ before Chip clatters to the ground in a million pieces!" Philippe whinnied, and took off as fast as he could.

Chip

Someone then caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up at my savior. It was a man. He had grey hair. He also had bushy grey hairs under his chin. He had on a straw hat. He was shocked as he looked at me, then up at Notre Dame. He looked back at me. He saw my chip, and took me with him.

No POV

"Where is that man taking Chip?" Cogsworth wanted to know as he, Lumiere, and Philippe watched them.

"I don't know." Lumiere said. "But we can't let them out of our sight. _Quick_ Philippe; after them!" The horse whinnied, and galloped away. The horse was going so fast, that Lumiere, Cogsworth, and the mirror all fell to the ground. Luckily, nothing broke.

 _"Come back, Philippe!"_ Lumiere called after him. "You dropped us!" Philippe didn't hear, and was already gone.

"Well, this is just great!" Cogsworth observed as the two got up. "How are we going to find Chip now? We lost Belle's horse!" Lumiere shrugged.

"I don't know, but we must remain optimistic, even in our darkest times. I believe it'll work out; just like Belle will break the spell, freeing us all, and turning as back to our human forms." Cogsworth groaned.

"You really are obsessed with Belle breaking the spell, aren't you?"

"Well, I believe she is the one. It may not happen by midnight like I hoped, but it'll happen. Just wait and see!" Cogsworth sighed.

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Now, come. We must get Philippe back."

"Okay, but let's hurry before someone sees that a clock and a candelabra are walking around." He and the clock didn't get very far, as human hands grabbed them, and picked them up.

 _"Told you_!" Cogsworth whispered to his friend as the human carried them off.

Chip

I was taken to a store. I looked at the sign. 'Mr. Potts Potts and more' it read. I then brightened up. _Hey_ ; my last name is Potts; what a cool coincidence! We then went inside, where he set me on his desk. I looked all around. There were pots, vases, pans, teacups like me, and other fragile stuff everywhere on all the shelves.

Then the portrait frame behind me really caught my eyes. It was of that same man with an older woman and small child in her arms. I squinted at the kid and mom. Those two looked familiar. I then got excited. Of course! The boy and woman in the picture were of Mama and I in our human forms. It's been so long since we were human that I almost forgot! And the man was familiar too. He was my papa!


	3. Part 3

Part 3

No POV

Belle was roaming the floor of the castle. She then saw Mrs. Potts.

"How are you holding up Mrs. Potts?" She asked her. The teapot didn't answer. " _Mrs. Potts_? _Mrs. Potts_?" She then noticed the poor mother was sniffing back tears. " _Aw,_ Mrs. Potts! I know you're sad over Chip; we all are. But, I have complete faith in Lumiere and Cogsworth. They'll get him back." Mrs. Potts looked at Belle.

"Thanks." She said. "I don't care if the curse doesn't get lifted, and we lose our humanity, and turn into inanimate objects forever; as long as I have my son again, that's all I ever want." Belle smiled.

"Want to walk with me?" It was Mrs. Potts turn to smile.

"I'd love to, poppet."

Somebody picked up Cogsworth from the table he and a dozen other clocks were on. Lumiere noticed this. He was on his own table with candlesticks and candelabras. He looked around to see if anybody was looking, and jumped off the table. He then hopped to the man carrying off his friend, careful not to get caught.

He hopped under a table, and looked out as the man asked the market owner the cost. He then got out his wallet. Lumiere thought about how he was going to get back the clock. He then got an idea. He then eststinguished the fire on his right candle hand, reached for the tablecloth, and pulled on it until every pan on the table fell to the ground. The owner and the guy buying Cogsworth looked when they heard the clatter. Th candelabra made his fire reappear.

" _Hey_!" The owner cried. "Who did that? _Who?_ I want answers!" Lumeire then hopped to where Cogsworth was.

 _"Psst, Cogsworth_!" He whispered. "Get away before it's too late!" Cogsworth nodded, and jumped down. He and the candelabra quickly went under a nearby table. They then heard a little girl scream.

"Cossette," The woman next to her said. "What is it?" Cossette looked at her.

"I just saw a clock and candlestick run like they were human, Mama." She said. She pointed to the table where Cogsworth and Lumiere were under. "And they're under that table."

" _Oh, Cossette_ , that's nonsense. I knew that woman who taught you how to read was a bad idea."

" _But, Mama_ …" The mom grabbed Cossette's hand.

"Now, come on Cossette. It's getting dark."

 _"But, Mama_.."

"Cossette; _enough_!" The little girl gave in, and let her mom pull her away.

"Poor girl." Lumiere observed. He then looked mad as he crossed his candle arms across his chest. "And I'm a _candabra_ , not a candlestick. Big difference. I'll forgive her because she's a little girl."

 _"Yes, yes_." Cogsworth agreed. "There's a difference. But, help me figure out where the Enchanted Mirror is, and how to get it." They then saw the magic mirror on yet another table with other non-magical mirrors, and ran to it.

But when they got there Cossette grabbed the mirror and looked at it.

 _"Mama_." Cossette said. "I want this one!" Before Cogsworth and Lumiere could run under the table, Cossette noticed them. She bent down to them. "I knew it." Lumiere looked back. Cogsworth ran under the table, and looked out, He couldn't believe what he saw. Lumiere looked at the mirror, then at the girl. "Do you want this?" She placed the mirror by Lumiere, unsure how he can grip it.

"Merci beucoup little Mademoiselle." He thanked her. "Oh, and I'm a candelabra." He gestured Cossette to be quiet. Cossette understood, and she let him go under the table, pushing the mirror in that direction.

" _Au Revoir_!" Cossette called after him. Lumeire called the same thing back to her. She picked out a new mirror, and showed it to her mom.

 _"Lumiere_!"" Cogsworth scolded, picking up the mirror. "Why did you expose yourself like that? Don't you know what could've happened?"

"Relax." Lumiere assured him. "It all worked out in the end, non? We have the mirror. Now, let's see where Philippe went off to." Cogsworth nodded, and asked the mirror where the horse was. The mirror showed them that Philippe was close by. " _Aha;_ there he is!"

The two ran to the horse when they got to him,

"Missed us?" Lumiere asked. The two jumped into the pack. Cogsworth showed him where Chip was. " _Hmmm,_ a pottery store; why is that so Deja vu I can't put a candle to it. _Aw well; onward_!" They then noticed the horse had a rope around his neck. They then saw that a man was holding onto the other end of the rope.

"Now what?" Cogsworth questioned. "Philippe's been caught!"

"Never fret." Lumiere told the clock. "For I have the solution!" He jumped back out on Philippe's pack, and went over to the rope. He touched the rope, causing it to start on fire. The fire burned the rope in two. Philippe panicked, and lifted his hooves up into the air, causing Lumiere to fall to the ground.

 _"Lumiere_ , are you okay?" Cogsworth wanted to know, concern in his voice.

"Yeah." Lumiere told him. "I'm fine. Maybe I should have warned Philippe about my plan first, huh?" The man holding onto the other end of the rope screamed.

"Okay, Lumiere. Get back in, and let's go." Lumiere hopped back into the pack. Cogsworth looked over to the horse. _"Shh_! It's okay, Philippe. Let's just go find Chip." The horse nodded in agreement, and took off. The man tried to get Philippe, but the horse was too fast for him. He cussed in French.

Chip

Another man came into the store. I was now on the display window with other fragile stuff.

"Bonjour Monsieur Jean." The man greeted.

"Bonjour Monsieur Pierre." Papa greeted back. Pierre looked confused.

"Say, Jean, aren't you closed? Why are you still here?" Papa pointed to me.

"I found that teacup on the ground by Notre Dame." Pierre went over and observed me.

"Why it is chipped?" Papa shrugged.

"Don't know. He was that way when I found him. I wrote a letter to my friend from Japan if he knows how to fix it."

"I see, but you know, without the broken part it'll be difficult, maybe impossible."

"I know. But, it's doesn't hurt to try." This time, Pierre shrugged.

"I guess." There was a knock at the door.

"Won't you get that Pierre, and tell whoever it is that the store is closed?" Pierre opened it.

"Store's clo… _huh_?" He looked around. He closed it again.

"No one there?" Pierre looked at Papa.

"Must have been some kids pulling a mean trick on us." I then heard something.

" _Psst_ , Chip." The voice whispered in a familiar French accent. I was confused. "Down here." I looked down. It was Lumiere and Cogsworth.

 _"Lumiere_?" I questioned. " _Cogsworth_? What are you two doing here?"

"We're going to return you to the castle of course."

"Young man," Cogsworth added. "You are in so much trouble!" Pierre bumped into them. He turned around as they went into their mindless states.

" _What the_?" He asked. He picked them up. "What's a candlestick and a clock doing down here?"

" _Candelabra_!" Lumiere corrected him even though he didn't hear.

"Don't know." Papa admitted. "Just put them with the chipped teacup. I'll put them on sale in the morning. And by the way, that candlestick is a candelabra." Pierre put them up by me. He talked to Papa some more.

 _"Thank you_!" Lumiere turned to Cogsworth. "This guy gets it." He looked at me. "Ready to go back home, Chip? Philippe is outside waiting for us. We used the Enchanted Mirror to find you."

"I'm not going back." I told him. They were both shocked.

"But you have to go back." Cogsworth said. "Everyone's worried about you, especially your mama."

"Not Beast."

"Even the bea…Master." I shook my head.

"I don't think so. '

"Yes he does. Look Chip, you are loved by everyone. Master might not show it, but deep down, he's a gentle giant." Lumiere nodded with agreement.

"S'il vous plait, Chip." The candelabra pleaded. "We went through all this trouble just to return you home safely to your mama. Don't turn it into a waste of time."

"I do miss Mama, and the others,' I admitted. "But my papa's here, and I haven't seen him for a long time. It feels like ten years, even though I'm only eight."

 _"Your papa_?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah." I told them. "The man in the straw hat." We all turned, and they saw him. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"So, _that's_ why this place is so familiar." Lumiere told Cogsworth. "Mrs. Potts said her husband does pottery for a living. I took a pottery class from him when I was Chip's age."

"Yeah." Cogsworth added. "Good thing he wasn't there when we were all transformed."

"He was very lucky, but the poor fellow's memories been erased. It was a blessing and a curse to him." Pierre noticed the portrait of us.

"Hey, Jean." He spoke. "I've come to this shop everyday, but I don't know these people with you. Who are they?" Papa looked as well.

"Don't know." He admitted. "But, I feel like I know them. They're like family to me."

"Is that why you're still single?"

"Yeah, I guess. I feel like it might be cheating when I date." I asked Cogsworth what he meant. He said I'd know when I'm older. Why does every adult tell me that? How much older do I have to be to understand? Are they hiding other secrets from me like where babies come from?

"Hey, that woman holding the child isn't the mom, is she? She looks too old, like a grandma."

"Yeah, but I feel like she's the mom, like she had him late in life you know."

"I guess."

"Well, this is all dandy and all Chip seeing your father here." Cogsworth told me. "But we still need to go."

 _"But…but_ , I haven't seen my father in a long time." I protested. I came up with an idea. "Why doesn't Mama come see him?"

"But he won't remember."

"That's okay. As long as she sees him, I'm sure Mama will want just that."

"Well, maybe you can discuss that to your Mama later. Right now, we have to go before we get locked up in here." Lumiere saw the curtain.

"We can jump down, but where's the fun in that?" He questioned. "Instead we can slide down from the curtain. _Man_ , I am literally on _fire_ with these ideas of mine." We hopped to the edge by the window. Lumiere estinguished his fire, and then slid all the way down like a fire pole.

"Okay, Chip. I'll hold onto you. Ready?" I hopped into his arms.

 _"Ready_!" Cogsworth looked to the floor down below again, and gulped.

" _Come on Cogsworth_!" Lumiere encouraged. "It might be the only way down, and its fun!"

" _Yeah_!" I chipped in (get it? _Chipped_ in?). "Let's go!" Cogsworth sighed.

"Oh how did I end up doing this?" He questioned himself. "Why can't I just jump down?" He took a deep breath, and grabbed the curtain. We slid all the way down with Cogsworth screaming in fright, and me having the time of my life! I hopped off when we were on the floor again. "That was _so_ much fun! You make dinner fun, and now this. Wait until I tell Mama!"

 _"Yes, yes_ , but fun and games is over. Now, once the door is open, we bolt out of here to Philippe." We went to the door to wait.

"Hey, Jean." Pierre said to Papa. "Did you hear that scream just now?"

"I might've, but let's just go now." Papa got up, and went to the door with his keys. "If you want anything, I open at eight."

"Okay," Cogsworth spoke. "Get ready!"

"We know Cogsworth." Lumiere said. "Calm down!"

"I just want to make sure we know to go right away because, you know, it's crucial." Lumiere gestured that he was crazy with his candlestick. I giggled. Cogsworth was mad. "This is no laughing matter! We need to…" Papa opened the door.

 _"Now!"_ We hopped out.

"Come on Cogsworth!" I called back to him. Once outside, we went to Philippe. We were about to jump, when someone grabbed me.

" _LUMIERE_!" I screamed. " _COGSWORTH; HELPPPP_!" They looked and gasped. _"Sacre bleu_!" I heard Lumiere cry out. "That boy has Chip!" I looked at my

captor and couldn't believe it. It was Slaine! Slaine looked at me.

" _Hey!"_ He cried. "It's the chipped teacup Poodion had!" He hatched an idea. "I'll give it to my mom for her birthday tomorrow; she'll love it!" He went

away with me. Cogsworth looked determined, and walked to us.

" _Hey, you boy_!" He shouted to Slaine. Slaine looked all around. "It's me, the clock talking." Slaine looked at him, and gasped. "Now, you drop the chipped teacup this _instant,_ mister! We have been looking for him, and you aren't going to ruin it; now _, scat_!" Slaine dropped me, and ran away screaming. Cogsworth grabbed me, and we went to Lumiere.

" _Wow_ , Cogsworth!" He observed. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't know I had it in me either. It just burst out of me when I saw Chip in

danger. Okay, now, let's go." We jumped into the pack. Cogsworth ordered Philippe back to the castle, and he galloped off. I sighed, thinking of Papa.

"Don't worry, Chip." Lumiere consoled me. "You'll see him again. You and your Mama both." I sighed, and looked up at him.

"I know, but why just us? Why didn't the Enchantress transform Papa too? I know that sounds cold-hearted but at least we could be together that way. How can the Enchantress take us away from Papa like that? His own son and family?"

 _"Aw, Chip,"_ Cogsworth said to me. "Your dad wasn't there when she cursed us."

"And you don't want to wish your father the same fate that we have suffered all of these years." Lumiere put in. "He suffered too, remember. By forgetting ever having kids and his wife. I don't know what's worse. And family doesn't have to be blood-related. They can be your closest friends who really care for you. We're your family, and we'll always be."

"I know, but I'm still bummed out. It's not fair."

"This curse haven't been easy for any of us Chip." Cogsworth said. "But, at least we're all together."

"Yeah, but I still miss Papa."

"We know."

Lumiere made sure Philippe could find his way back to the castle at night. I also heard him shoo some flies and moths away that were attracted to his light. Cogsworth told me to get some sleep. I yawned, so I did.

" _Chip_." I heard Cogsworth. I also felt a nudge. " _Chip; wake up_. We're here." I yawned. I looked at him. "Ready to see your mama again?"

"Now that's a silly question to ask the boy." Lumiere said. "He's ready. Who wouldn't be?"

"I'm scared." I admitted. "I mean, not of Mom. I'm scared of the beast."

"We'll be here for backup." Cogsworth assured me.

"I'll go get your Mama." Lumiere offered.

The first thing we saw was Belle. She was on the floor reading a book. Cogsworth and I went to her.

" _Belle_!" I cried out. Belle saw me, and smiled.

" _Chip_!" She said with glee. She put her book beside her on the floor, and stood up. "We missed you so much."

"Even Beast?"

"Even Beast."

"I missed you too." I frowned. "I'm sorry I made you all worry. Beast is scary when he's mad, and I guess I didn't want to face him. I also am sick of being cooped up in here too."

"Oh, Chip. I understand. But running away from your fears doesn't do you any good. We're on your side no matter what. You'll never lose this love." Belle began to sing.

" _Impatient, rude, unkind_

 _That's sadly what some people are about_

 _Pushed aside, left out_

 _Feeling that no one wants to be your friend_

 _Helpless because you're small_

 _Thinking no one will understand you at all_

 _Don't worry; someone will help you when you fall_

 _You are loved after all_

 _So, no tears, or fears_

 _We will always care_

 _We will always be there_

 _Even when we're not here_

 _You don't have to fear_

 _Our friendship and happy family you're always be a part of_

 _Always remember, you'll always have our love!"_

" _Chip; Chip_!" I heard Mama when Belle was done. Lumiere was with her with Babette. They went to Cogsworth. I smiled.

" _Mama; Mama_!" I hopped to her. We hugged.

"Thank goodness you're home. I missed you so much."

"Mama; I have so much to tell you! I met Papa."

"You did?"

"Yeah! It was so cool! I know he doesn't remember us, but can you and I go see him sometime?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be dangerous in our states."

"Please, Mama. Lumiere and Cogsworth went."

"Well that's because they were so desperate of finding you. They offered to help. Now come, I want to hear all about the day you had. We'll go by the fireplace so our friends can hear it too." Sultan barked with joy, running to us, and followed us.

So, I told everybody my tale, including my siblings. Lumiere and Cogsworth told us theirs too. I have to admit it. I think I liked theirs better, but I'll never forget meeting my papa.

I apologized again to Mama, and admitted of breaking the window. Beast was going to explode at first, but didn't when Mama cleared her throat. He looked at her, and scolded me calmly. And guess what? He apologized too, and promised to work on not being so scary anymore. I promised to pay for the window. I also told Mama about what she said about why I couldn't I be like my other siblings made me feel like she didn't love me as much because of my behavior. She said no matter what I'll do, she'd always love me, and my siblings equally. She understood why I was sick of being in the castle, and wanted more, but she still grounded me. _Ah well_ , better being grounded here then out there. I also pleaded with her that when I turn into a boy again, I could go to regular public school like I did before. Lumiere and Babette went off somewhere.

Well, that's my story. I hoped you enjoyed it! Even though I'm glad that I met my Papa, I'm happy to be back here with my other family, my family in the castle. And one day, like Lumiere says, Belle will break the spell somehow, and Mama, my siblings, and I will be reunited with him when I'm a boy again. _Aw_ , to be a human child again. I can hardy wait!


End file.
